John McFall
| birth_place = Glasgow, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Scottish | spouse = | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = University of Strathclyde, Open University | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} John McFall (born 4 October 1944) is a politician in the United Kingdom. He is a Labour and Co-operative Member of Parliament and is chairman of the House of Commons Treasury Committee. Early life He went to school in Dumbarton. He studied at Paisley College of Technology (now the University of Paisley) and the University of Strathclyde, receiving a BSc in Chemistry, then an MBA. He obtained a BA from the Open University in Education and Philosophy. He was a chemistry teacher in Dumbarton, Kirkintilloch and Glasgow, becoming a deputy-head from 1974-87, and Secretary of his Constituency Labour Party before he entered Parliament. In 1994, he became a Visiting Professor at Strathclyde University Business School, and now is a member of the Strategic Advisory Board at the University of Glasgow Business School. He is a member of the GMB Union. Political career He was first elected for the Dumbarton constituency, Scotland, at the 1987 general election, after the previous MP, Ian Campbell retired. His original majority was a little over 2,000. Dumbarton constituency was replaced with the new West Dunbartonshire constituency for the 2005 general election. McFall's majority is now over 12,500. He has been a whip and junior minister (for Education, Training and Employment, Health and Community Relations, then in 1999 for Economy and Education) at the Northern Ireland Office from 1998-9. In 2001 he was elected Chair of the Treasury Committee, and reelected for a second term in this position in 2005. He is Chair of the Scotch Whisky and Spirits APPG and of the Royal Navy APPG. He is Chairman of Strathleven Regeneration Company (which he helped to set up) and of Clydebank re-built, two development companies based in his constituency. Personal life He is married with four children. External links * www.JohnMcFall.com - official site * http://web.archive.org/web/20051125083442/http://faultgame.com/images/ltbb_052.wav * Guardian Unlimited Politics - Ask Aristotle: John McFall MP * TheyWorkForYou.com - John McFall MP * BBC Politics page News items * 4 May 2008 - Treasury hard man is really a softy at heart * 20 April 2008 - Norwich Union with-profits: Deadlocked * 19 April 2008 - John McFall urges clarity on tax rates * 15 April 2008 - John McFall speaks about abolition of 10p tax rate * 7 April 2008 - Government must gauge effect of winter heating payments on fuel poverty * 26 March 2008 - John McFall speaks about Northern Rock regulator's failure on BBC Breakfast * 10 March 2008 - Added value * 5 March 2008 - Helping people back into work * 3 March 2008 - McFall cut up credit card over insurance letters * 3 March 2008 - Banks "refused to believe the good times were about to end" * Criticising banks in 2006 for being unsympathetic * Advising that bank ATMs should explicitly mention charges in 2005 * Little praise for the savings industry in 2004 * Talking about endowment mortgage shortfalls in 2004 * High credit card charges in 2003 * Confusing bank charges in 2002 * New Economy minister in Northern Ireland in 1999 * Wanting lifelong learning in Northern Ireland in 1998 Category:1944 births Category:Alumni of the Open University Category:Alumni of the University of Strathclyde Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:Living people Category:Members of the Privy Council of the United Kingdom Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for Scottish constituencies Category:People from Dumbarton Category:People from West Dunbartonshire Category:UK MPs 1987-1992 Category:UK MPs 1992-1997 Category:UK MPs 1997-2001 Category:UK MPs 2001-2005 Category:UK MPs 2005-